


Just Friends?

by dawnmask



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autumn, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmask/pseuds/dawnmask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Gravity Falls. A quaint little town where the air is crisp, the leaves are bright, and teen boys can fall in love with demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends?

The sun was setting over the forest, its rays barely visible through the storm clouds, as a small group of teenagers made their way back to the town. Lazy gusts of wind buffeted Dipper's hair as he walked back along the narrow stone pathway leading away from the woods. The cluster of people-- Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, and Bill, were returning from a lazy afternoon spent lolling about in a sunny clearing deep in the trees. The chill gusts of wind that foretell the coming of a storm had crept into the hazy sunlight, and so they slowly wound their way back to the Shack.

Dipper was glancing around absentmindedly, enjoying the colors of the fall leaves, when a certain demon fell into step beside him. Bill, normally fancying himself leader of the group by assuming a position at the front, now lingered at the back with Dipper. "Hey, Pinetree," he said as they continued along with brushing shoulders. Tingles seemed to run down every nerve of Dipper's body as they touched. Of course, that could just be magical energy, but Dipper believed it to signify something...different. The little crush he'd had on Bill had just continued to grow and grow over the past few months--despite his repeated denial against Mabel's teasing accusations.

Bill was a bit older than him--or at least he thought? Age was weird when it came to demons--but the time they spent together gradually increased after Dipper had attempted to exorcise Bill from the town. Luckily for him Bill was amused by it. Mutual bonding occurred over, admittedly, nerdy things like studying and talk of the supernatural until they were suddenly the best of friends.

After a bit of an awkward pause, Dipper realized the need to respond to Bill's greeting. He begins to stutter a "Hi, B--" before crashing to the ground. A jagged flagstone had left the path uneven and he'd tripped, skinning his elbow as he went. A few involuntary tears pricked Dipper's eyes and he winced, beginning to stand. Before he could fully get to his feet, Bill had flashed, kneeling, next to him, his eyes searching Dipper's face. A tiny blush rose in his cheeks as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Bill halfheartedly attempted pulling Dipper to his feet, leaving him half-laying, half-sitting on the cobbled path as he crouched next to him, his arm gently cradling Dipper's elbow. Dipper searched for words as he held Bill's gaze, so utterly distracted by those intense yellow eyes...The same eyes he'd looked into a thousand times--furrowed in a glare, creased in a laugh, even leaking a few tears--but why did this seem so different? Not breaking his gaze, Dipper mumbled, "Y-yeah, it's just a scratch..." They both were dimly aware of the others watching, but more acutely felt the lightning zapping between them as Bill plucked a red leaf out of Dipper's hair, now avoiding his eyes and blushing even more as he looked down and realized how close they were.

Dipper felt as awkward as Bill looked, because friends don't keep your eyes that way, friends don't hold you like that, they don't touch you like he does--so rough, yet so cautiously--friends are just friends... But then Dipper's "just friend" leaned in, and he met him halfway, foreheads pressed together, noses brushing, eyes clear and excited but a little scared too...their lips touched each others, ever so slightly and oh so softly; all he knew was him, the way he felt, how he smelled, like mint and fire; now, too, the way he tasted...

Bill pulled away first amid catcalls and wolf whistles, never averting his eyes from Dipper's. His face was scarlet but Dipper smiled, and he smiled back, until somehow they're both laughing blissfully, almost relieved, laying on their backs in the middle of the path as they stared up at the sky. Dipper felt rocked by the sort of silent, shaking laughter that is so completely perfect you can't breathe as he reclined there realizing what had just happened. And the rest of their friends shook their heads as they huddled inside the Shack--the clouds above finally letting loose torrents of rain--but Dipper was too pleased with the world to move until Ford went to fetch him. Even then, as he received a lecture for "indecent behavior with the unknown", ("I expected better from you!") a smile played across his lips--because he knew that there was a little something more between him and his "just friend".

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I wrote this in under and hour. Forgive me if it's bad & I'm sorry it's short. It's a bit late where I am ^^;


End file.
